Nigel
Nigel is a Sulfur-Crested Cockatoo and the main antagonist in the movie Rio. He is not a pretty bird, but he used to be quite a looker. Once a popular TV star, he was replaced by a young Parakeet from Paraguay named Polly "to fill his shoes". Now he has it out for all birds of beauty. Today, you'll find Nigel putting his jealousy and rage to find in his new role as "evil henchbird" to Marcel and the smugglers. Nigel serves as the main antagonist of Rio and Angry Birds Rio. Everyone who knows Nigel except Marcel is afraid of him. Bio Nigel was first seen as a "patient" at Tulio Monteiro's Aviary. However, his sickness was quickly revealed to be a front for him to let Fernando in so he can steal Blu and Jewel and bring them to Marcel's hideout. When Jewel tried to escape, Nigel pinned her down and returned her to the cage. After Blu and Jewel were locked up, Nigel came to them, explaining his motivations with the song, Pretty Bird. Later, Nigel heard them trying to escape, and tried to stop them. The chase led into the slums of Rio, where Nigel collided with an electrical transformer, blacking out the whole city of Rio de Janeiro in the process (and the football match between Brazil and Argentina at the Maracanã stadium). Nigel was sent by Marcel to retrieve Blu and Jewel, extorting the help of Mauro and his underlings to do so under the threat of "flying lessons for everyone". After they failed to capture the macaws, Nigel found Scaredy Bird and asked her a question on the whereabouts of the Blue Macaws, then went after Blu and Jewel himself, capturing Jewel and using her as bait to lure in Blu. After the captives were loaded into the Smugglers' plane, they managed to get out of their cages. Nigel was sent to stop them, pinning Blu, throwing Jewel to the wall and injuring her wing. However, Blu managed to hook a fire extinguisher to Nigel's leg and set it off, sending him flying out of the plane and into one of the propellers, shredding off most of his feathers and eventually causing the plane to crash. Afterward, Nigel was shown to have survived, but has lost most of his feathers and is humiliated by a humiliating "photo finish" by Mauro as payback for his abuse against him and the marmosets earlier. Appearance Nigel has slender and muscular appearance, he has greyish-white feathers with white and sulfur color hair, brown eyes and pale red facial markings around his eyes. Personality As the major villain of the film, Nigel exhibited highly anti-social behaviors. (For a villain he is one of humans pets and they're not evil.) He was very violent, constantly seen using physical force to injure or terrorize other characters. For instance, he threatened Mauro to give him and his subordinates "flying lessons" in order to coerce the monkeys into helping him find Blu and Jewel. After the battle in the samba club, Nigel arrived at the scene and terrorized another bird into telling him where the blue macaws went, by threatening to "pop or crack" Scaredy Bird's head. He was also somewhat sadistic, often seemed to take great joy in others' suffering. For example, he was shown in the poachers' lair to terrorize the captured birds and ridiculed Jewel when her wing was injured. In both situations, he laughed maniacally in response to seeing his victims' fear and injury. Also very mean and cruel, and like his his master he's also greedy. Abilities Nigel was noticeably stronger than most other bird characters in terms of physical strength, considering both his size and sharp talons. He obviously had knowledge about his physical advantage and used this to his own ends throughout the film. Nigel has "Ninja Talons" said by Nico, that Pedro and Nico doesn't wanna fight with him. Apart from physical superiority, Nigel was also more devious than average birds, enabling him to sometimes outwit even humans. For example, he used a clothes soaked with Chloroform to disable the guards at Tulio's aviary in an attempt to capture Blu and Jewel. Also skilled of being a manipulator, being able to fool Tulio and his employees that he was sick and injured. Relationships Blu:The cockatoo's first encounter with Blu was at Tulio's Aviary, in which Nigel pretended as a "sick bird." Nigel responded to Blu's "Get well soon" with a sinister glare, which made Blu cringe. Afterward, at the poachers' lair, Nigel attempted to terrorize Blu, just like what he did to other captured birds. Since then, Nigel had been acting in a hostile manner towards Blu until the end of the movie, constantly attempting to capture, humiliate, or injure Blu, who often referred to Nigel as "scary, but not cool". Jewel:Jewel first encountered Nigel when she tried to escape from the poachers' lair by playing dead, but she was soon overpowered by Nigel due to the latter's physical prowess. Despite Nigel's constant attempt to terrorize her (just like he did with most other characters), she was not afraid of him and even fought (and got defeated by) Nigel in several occasions. Marcel:The only character towards whom Nigel had shown signs of affection is the leader of the poachers. Marcel was often seen petting Nigel. While Nigel responded to Tipa's praise in a hostile manner, he seemed to accept Marcel's praise readily. Nigel also showed some degree of loyalty towards Marcel. However, the latter didn't seem to be particularly concerned when Nigel was blasted out of the plane. Armando and Tipa:The two subordinates of Marcel seemed to be afraid of Nigel. The two were very reluctant to feed the latter, and they were constantly humiliated or threatened by the Cockatoo. Nico and Pedro:Nico and Pedro seem to be scared of Nigel and couldn't be paid money to tamper with his temper. However, Nigel wasn't seen directly interacting with Nico or Pedro in the movie. During Carnival, Nigel captures Nico, Pedro, and Rafael and locks them up in a cage, but we don't see it happen. It is revealed later when Nigel locks up Blu, and Blu stands up to Nigel by saying: "Oh come on, you really think I came alone? I've got three of the meanest, roughest, CRAZIEST birds in all of Rio RIGHT behind me!" and then his attention is turned towards Nico, Pedro and Rafael by Pedro celebrating thinking they were saved, but Rafael mournfully says, "I think he means us..." Skills *Flying *Singing *Dancing *Hunting *Talons *Playing Sick *Physical Strength *Outwitting Humans *Manipulation of Torture and Fear **Nigel likes to torture the birds he captures and brings fear into their minds. *Skilled Manipulator **Able to fool Tulio and his employees. Trivia *He is the main antagonist of the film. *His full name is "Cocks Nigel Cockatoo" so his first name is Cocks. It should be noted that "Cock" means a rooster, or male chicken and has nothing to do with a Cockatoo. *Although sulfur-crested cockatoos' diet consisted almost entirely of insects or plants, Nigel was seen eating a chicken leg in the film. *When he was a telenovela star, he starred in TV shows called "All My Flock" and "As the Cage Turns", and participated in the parade. It was also mentioned that he was once popular all across South America. *The extended song "Pretty Bird" mentions that when Nigel was pushed out of fame, he was replaced by a parakeet from Paraguay named Petricious, this may be the reason he's drawn to criminal. However, the reason, just being that "they got a pretty parakeet to fill his shoes" was in both that version and the shortened version that actually was in the movie. *He is 10 times smarter than Tipa and Armando, even the two of them combined, as Marcel coldly points it out. This is why Tipa suggests that Marcel put Nigel in charge (actually meaning for Nigel to take over as the leader), but Marcel says he is putting him in charge (actually meaning that he is putting him in charge of finding Blu and Jewel). *He has "ninja talons", said by Nico who saw Jewel trying to claw Nigel's eyes out. *He's the only bird to be plucked of all his feathers. *Like Blu he's a pet. *Although Nigel is a pet like Blu, he was trained to do a certain task (Smuggling birds) and Blu wasn't. *Mauro got revenge from Nigel by taking a picture of him when he was plucked from all his feathers. *Surprisingly enough, he is somehow damaged by the Mighty Eagle's earthquake in Angry Birds Rio, which is unusual being that he never is even close to the ground in levels you fight him... Category:Character Info Category:Singing Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals